


Wet N' Wild (Kinktober Day 6: Period Sex)

by AwesomePhD



Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Period Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD
Summary: Clyde's just a guy helping a girl in need out, what can I say?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Wendy Testaburger
Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950742
Kudos: 5





	Wet N' Wild (Kinktober Day 6: Period Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped the ball on kinktober big time but I never planned to finish it all in the one month anyway because deadlines are an illusion, so I'm just gonna put these out in whatever order I finish them and reorganize the collection as I go!

Sex has many perks for someone suffering through their period: It’s a moment of intimacy when they’re feeling bloated and unattractive, gives a rush of endorphins and feel good chemicals, and even helps with cramps! Not to mention, it’s an outlet for how horny some people get on their periods. Plenty of people enjoy the benefits despite a societal discomfort with the concept, but with the right prep and a little extra time to clean up afterwards, the whole experience can be great for everyone involved.  
Wendy’s one of those people.  
Period sex was, perhaps, the one shining moment in an otherwise agonizing week of being sore in places she couldn’t stretch, awful sleep, terrible moods, and increased acne. Having someone willing to fuck her through it on occasion was the best!

For the first time in a long time, though, she wouldn’t have that opportunity.

Stan and her were off at the moment, Token was with Nichole, hell, even  _ Kyle _ wasn’t available. Wendy was going to be left to her own devices to get through this hell-week on her own…

The fact that having sources for helpful orgasms through the years has only  _ increased _ how much her body craved them every month definitely didn’t help her situation now.

It’s a particularly harsh day of cramps that has Wendy racking her brain for any kind of reprieve when her attention’s pulled from curling into as tight a ball as possible in the library where her work is left ignored, to the newcomer that had just entered the building.

Clyde Donovan… Perfect! Wendy remembers that he had a crush on her when they were younger- never particularly subtle about inviting her to get with him the next time she and Stan didn’t work out. Invitations she always scoffed at and forgot about immediately. Perhaps he would still be open to a tryst now that they were both single at the same time…

He draws near the counter and Wendy sits up, perfectly masking any discomfort she had been wallowing in with the veneer of professionalism and a soft smile. He pauses and chews his lip for a moment (which Wendy chooses to take as a sign he still thinks she’s attractive) before he finally speaks up. 

“Do you know if the library has this book in?” He takes a slip of paper from his pocket and slides it onto the counter for Wendy to take and read the title- giving him a slightly incredulous look at the textbook he’s looking for.  
“Isn’t this a bit above your level?” She asks before she can really stop herself. Clyde’s reaction is immediate- deflating with a sigh and shaking his head with an expression that makes Wendy feel bad as soon as her question is out there. Somehow, despite being built like a brick wall from all the sports he’s played growing up, Clyde manages to still look like a kicked puppy.

“Nevermind. I’ll go look for it at the regular library.”

“Wait!” Wendy stands up, putting a hand on Clyde’s arm to stop him. She sighs and looks back at the piece of paper in her hand before meeting his eyes again. “Look, we don’t have this in right now, but I have my own copy that I can lend to you. I’m off in ten minutes so if you want, you can come by my place with me and I can give it to you then.”

“Are you sure?” Clyde doesn’t seem particularly trustful of her, but there’s an air of hopefulness that Wendy latches onto with a smile.

“Of course! Just come back in ten minutes or you can hang out here if you want. I just need to wait out the time before I can clock out.”

“I was on my way to get some coffee too so I’ll go do that and I’ll be right back, ‘kay?”

“Sure. I’ll see you soon then.”

Clyde nods and leaves with a wave; leaving Wendy to try to get comfortable in her seat again and confront the weird feeling of anticipation bubbling up in her gut now.

It’s been a good few years since they really spoke directly to one another, despite Bebe still talking to both of them all the time. Clyde was always just a peripheral acquaintance and now Wendy was seriously contemplating propositioning him for sex when he follows her to her apartment.

Time seems to simultaneously fly by and creep at a snail’s pace as Wendy battles with herself over whether or not she should go through with this decision or just give Clyde the book he’s looking for and let him on his way. She’s just desperate because she’s uncomfortable- this will pass, but can she deal with the aftermath of sleeping with her best friend’s ex? Isn’t that against the girl code or something?

By the time she clocks out, Wendy doesn’t feel much closer to a resolution. Every time she tries to sort out the pros and cons of having sex with Clyde, she loops right back around to how desperate she is for  _ any _ relief she can get from her sore body. If not sex than why not try to talk him into a massage in exchange for a blowjob? She’s definitely heard enough from Bebe to have a good idea of how good with his hands Clyde is.

Checking her watch as she waits outside the library, Wendy realizes she’s been standing around waiting for Clyde for five minutes already! She huffs out a breath and looks around, swearing to herself that she’ll give him a few more minutes, but not much, because this is frankly ridiculous!

Just as she makes her decision, she spots him running up with two cups of coffee and raises an eyebrow as he reaches her panting.

“Sorry!” He bends over to try and catch his breath, handing off one of the cups for Wendy to take so he can then straighten up and hold his freed hand over his head in an attempt to get deeper breaths. “Sorry. Tweek was working, that’s why I was over there. I didn’t realize I was staying later than I should, but he said he knew your usual order so I got that for you to make up for it.”

Wendy blinks in surprise and sniffs at the coffee she’s holding- confirming that it is, in fact, her usual order. She would’ve been unnerved if he hadn’t explained how he got it for her. Sipping it, she can’t help a soft smile at his effort. “Thanks. Do you want to follow me back to my place for that book now?”

She motions over her shoulder as she repositions her bag and sips her coffee some more, “It’s barely over a block away. Not a very far walk.”

“Oh. Uh. If it’s off campus, do you mind if I just give you a lift? I feel weird leaving my car here when I leave the campus.”

“Okay. Sure.”

Wendy follows Clyde now as they make their way to the parking lot. Clyde fills the short walk with an anecdote about his visit to the coffee shop and some of the ridiculous customers that Tweek has told him about from his time working for the day so far.

It’s pleasantly different from what Wendy’s used to; more lively than the usually quiet or studious boys she normally dates and more sociable all around. Usually if a guy she was interested in was going to talk her ear off it would be about his area of study or some volunteer work he’s doing- never just an animated story about the people he talked to in a day. Never something as entertaining as Clyde’s way of conveying just how annoying people could be while still being funny about it.

Maybe it’s something he picked up from years of being Jimmy’s friend, or maybe it’s something he learned all on his own just from being as social as he is. No one knows as many people as Clyde does without a good amount of charisma after all. Hell, he’s even in decently good standing with some of the more fringe groups like the goths.

They make it back to his car and Wendy’s pleasantly surprised to find it’s actually pretty neat. Aside from a duffle bag in the back seat and a few haphazardly thrown jackets on top of it, there’s hardly a single sign of trash or stains in the vehicle. Maybe it’s an extremely low standard to meet, but Wendy’s seen the warzones some of her exes and even friends let their cars turn into. A guy like Clyde having a clean car just feels like finding the holy grail to her. How exactly is this guy always falling in and out of new relationships, again?

The drive to her apartment complex is surprisingly quiet after how animated Clyde had been on their short walk- having shifted his focus now onto driving and following the few instructions Wendy gives him as they approach the correct turns.

“You can park here. It’s assigned parking, but I don’t have a car so I just let friends use it when they come over.” She says as Clyde pulls into the spot she pointed out, starting to climb out of the car.

“Why don’t you have your own car? You’ve got your own place, I thought you would definitely have your own car too.”

“I used to, but I’m close enough to the school that walking isn’t a lot of trouble and I usually just bike anywhere else I need to go. It’s better for the environment, I get exercise, and in the long run it’s a lot cheaper if I’m not paying for gas and insurance and everything on top of everything else I have to pay for.”

“That… Makes a lot of sense, I guess. Alright, lead the way.”

Clyde locks the car once they’re both out and Wendy smiles as she leads him inside and up the elevator to her apartment.

The apartment itself isn’t too much to write home about. A basic one-room apartment that’s well-decorated with a balcony that has a decent view and the neighbors aren’t  _ horribly _ loud to the point it keeps her up when she’s trying to sleep. It’s certainly not big enough for hosting any kind of parties that require more than four more people, though.

“Here, I think I’ve got the book in my bedroom somewhere.” Wendy sets her bag down on the couch and moves around the corner to her room. It’s as neat as the rest of her apartment, but after being in Clyde’s car she can’t help from wondering idly what his room must look like. Is it as clean as his car? Does he keep everything that clean, or does one of his other friends clean his car for him? She could see Craig or Tweek being the kind of person to keep their friends’ cars clean.

While she looks around her bookshelves, Clyde slowly wanders into the doorway of the room to watch her, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Do you want any help looking for it?

“No, I just need to remember where it last ended up.” Giving up on the bookshelves, Wendy drops down onto her hands and knees to check under the bed where she finally spots the book she was looking for. “Here! See? I told you I had it.”

She stands back up with the book and turns to address Clyde again- pausing as she takes in his face and the unmistakable presence of a blush that’s now there. He must have been appreciating the view while she was bent over.

That thought makes her smirk as she steps close, holding the book close to her chest so he can’t take it just yet.

“You know… I had another motive when I invited you over today…”

“Y-You did?” The slight stutter is enough proof that she’s having an effect on him and it makes a slight shiver of anticipation run up her back.

“I did.” She sets the book down on a short bookshelf and moves even closer so they’re nearly chest-to-chest. “I want to proposition you…” Her hands move to the lapels of his jacket and she looks up at him through her lashes, “Bebe’s told me you’re not afraid of period sex. Is that true?”

Clyde chokes and lurches back against the doorframe, coughing slightly to clear his throat. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting  _ that _ question, but Wendy couldn’t really blame him. He probably wasn’t asked to massage out a girl’s cramps with his dick very often.

“Well- I- Yeah… I’ve done it a few times. I-Is that what you’re trying to ask me for?”

Wendy can’t help rolling her eyes before nodding. “Yes, Clyde. I want you to fuck me and I’m currently on my period. Just do this for me and I’ll owe you one, okay?”

She feels the sudden drop of Clyde’s chest as he lets out a heavy breath, “Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna make this be in exchange for the  _ book _ .”

“Jesus, Clyde, I’m worth way more than a book and I’m pretty sure you have more options than being forced into sex to get your hands on a copy of this one.”

“Sorry.” He finally touches Wendy back by placing his hands on her shoulders and it manages to make her let out a sigh of her own.

It’s entirely unfair how nice his hands feel on her now. Either a testament to how lonely she really feels, or a perk of how warm he is. Seriously, does he have this effect on everyone? Wendy slumps against Clyde’s chest and he’s even more warm when his arms wrap around her. She’s not exactly short- perfectly average, thank you very much- but he’s still got a half a foot on her and plenty of bulk that makes it feel like he’ll wrap her up completely.

“So are you in or not?” She finally breaks the silence, looking up at him with a more sincere expression. “You’d really be helping me out and I mean it when I say I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

His arms let her go and Wendy misses it for just a second before he’s cupping her jaw to angle her head back and lean in for a gentle kiss.

It’s tentative, but not nervous or unsure at all. As Wendy responds and leans into it, Clyde meets her happily until his tongue’s tracing behind her teeth and she’s whining softly while holding onto his shirt so she doesn’t fall back completely. His tongue pulls away and she chases after it by biting his bottom lip roughly- gaining a gasp and throaty moan that makes her shiver.

“Fuck!” Wendy finally pushes herself away before she gets completely swept up into the kiss, blinking and panting in time with Clyde. She giggles breathlessly and barely has time to be embarrassed by it before she’s pressing up on tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.

“Okay. I’m gonna go grab some towels and you go ahead and get comfortable.” The request for him to get naked is left unsaid, but she trails a hand down his abdomen to really drag the point home in case he needs it.

Leaving Clyde to undress alone in her room is harder than expected now that Wendy knows what a good kisser he is, but she’s quick to grab a large black towel as well as a few smaller ones as extras.

Admittedly, the cup she uses keeps most things…  _ clean _ during sex, but accidents happen and it’s a good habit to have all her bases covered even if just to put her partner at ease about any clean up.

When Wendy finally makes it back into the room, Clyde’s sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and she pauses in the doorway to take in his appearance. There’s plenty that she’s not surprised by- he’s built just as solidly as she expected with not a whole lot of muscle definition, but it’s similar to classic strongmen in how obviously he has power behind his movements- but she’s a bit surprised by how hairy he is and the scar marking his lower abdomen. Somehow she thought that he was the manscaping type, but apparently not.

Her eyes drift low enough to see the half-hard bulge in his underwear and suddenly Wendy really understands why Bebe always hooked up with him even when they weren’t officially together. He doesn’t look particularly long, but he’s definitely  _ thick _ .

“Here.” She tosses the towels at Clyde and pulls her shirt off with a renewed urgency now that she’s seen some of what she’s working with. The anticipation for things to come and the promise of how great they’ll be (if Clyde fucks as well as he kisses) has her practically shaking with the need to get them both as naked as possible.

By the time she’s stepping out of her pants, Clyde has laid out the large towel in the middle of the bed and set the smaller towels off to the side for cleaning up later. He definitely knows what he’s doing as he sits to the side of the towel and lets Wendy step up to him.

She settles her arms around his shoulders and kisses him again, quickly building up passion as he quickly goes through the steps to finally biting her lip and trailing kisses down her neck and clavicle. Wendy lets her head fall back with a moan as Clyde’s hot breath ghosts over her cleavage and his hands trail up to undo her bra.

She helps toss her bra off and then Clyde’s mouth closes on a nipple to tease it with his tongue and teeth- gaining a surprised squeal from Wendy and her fingers tangling in his hair to hold onto him.

“Fuck! Clyde-... Shit.”

It’s embarrassing how riled up she is already, but as she moves to grind against his thigh and feels his erection against her leg, she can’t find the energy to speak up. She just needs him inside of her ASAP.

With a tug to his hair (and a rush of arousal at the groan it elicits) Wendy pulls back and moves to lie back on the bed with the towel under her hips. “Hurry up.” She says, starting to wiggle out of her undies.

Clyde’s hands get her to go still and then he’s pulling her underwear off completely and dropping it off the side of the bed. Next thing she knows, he’s spreading her legs for him and fitting his broad body in between them so he can get his mouth on her breasts again, which has her arching her back to press her chest into his mouth even more.

One of his hands trails up a leg and slips between them to drag his fingers over her folds teasingly- excruciatingly avoiding where she wants them until she’s whining and trying to grind her hips against him how she wants it. Only then does he  _ finally _ swipe his thumb over her clit while his middle fingers slips in and the combined sensations rip a needy moan from her.

_ Fuck! He really is great in bed! _

Wendy’s going to have to remember to get a list of the girls he’s slept with before so she can send them all ‘thank you’ cards for helping him get this good.

Now that they’re onto the main event, Clyde doesn’t waste any time in working Wendy up to three fingers- fucking her with his fingers and swiping his thumb over her clit just right to get her to cum for him twice before he’s even ready to kick his underwear off and finally reveal his dick to her.

“Oh God.” Wendy pants, looking down at the cock she’s been wanting inside her ever since she saw the outline of it in his boxer briefs. “Fuck me.” She practically whines again, hurriedly wrapping her legs around Clyde’s waist to try and pull him in and stop delaying the thing she’s wanted for a while now.

“Wow. Okay.” Clyde seems genuinely surprised that Wendy’s so eager, but does as she asks, holding himself steady with one hand as he carefully slides home inside her tight pussy. Even with the stretching and two orgasms, she still clenches down on him like a vice, pressing her heels into the small of his back to keep him close.

“Fuck, yes! That’s what I’m talking about. Jesus, Clyde, how have you managed to keep your awesome cock a secret from me?” He looks like he’s about to respond, so Wendy clasps a hand over his mouth, “Don’t answer that. Just fuck me and let me say whatever I need to.”

He nods and then he starts to move- focusing entirely on finding a rhythm and angle that has Wendy throwing her head back against the bed and moaning wantonly. It’s the same silent concentration he had while driving, and somehow that’s the hottest thing Wendy can imagine in the moment- that he’s treating her pleasure with the same intensity as keeping them both safe on the road.

“Play with my tits.” She demands, pulling one of his hands onto her chest so he can pinch a nipple and roll it between two fingers. “God, yes. Faster. Hold me down and fuck me, c’mon, I can take it!”

She eggs him on to fuck into her at a brutal pace, one hand squeezing her breast mindlessly while the other keeps him up so he can focus entirely on fucking her with abandon.

Her legs hold onto his hips and her arm goes to hold onto the hand by her shoulder so she doesn’t shift over the bed with each rough smack of his hips. Her free hand slips down to feverishly rub her clit and it’s just perfect enough to push her over into the hardest orgasm she’s had so far.

As if he can read her mind, Clyde doesn’t stop or slow down, though. He just keeps pounding into her and Wendy’s hand keeps moving on her clit to drag her orgasm out and push herself straight into a second one.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” She pants, mindlessly chanting to keep Clyde moving and working her through orgasm after orgasms.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” He finally breaks his silence since they started, panting with Wendy, “Where do you want it?”

“My chest!”

Without another word, Clyde pulls out, letting Wendy drop her legs but keep flicking her clit while he finishes himself off with his hand over her- quickly panting her chest and abdomen with semen.

Drawing one last orgasm out of herself, Wendy moans weakly as she’s painted with Clyde’s cum. She collapses into the bed completely, trying to catch her breath while Clyde grabs a towel to wipe his dick off and then offers it to her.

She waves it away and then looks at him, raising a dry hand up to stroke over his cheek. “Would you like to stay a bit longer to shower and have dinner?” She’s never been particularly good with the one-night-stand approach, and he did such a good job doing exactly what she asked, it wasn’t too much to let him stay to shower and eat after all.

“Yeah. Sure, I’d love that.” He smiles and leans in to kiss her temple. “Need help walking to the shower?”

“Well…” She looks over Clyde appraisingly, “Do you think you could carry me?”

“Oh easily!”

Clyde scoops her up in his arms so eagerly, it gets a laugh from her. Wendy’s almost amazed how quickly Clyde’s able to go right back to acting like he’s just joking around with a friend. No hang ups about their mutual friend groups or anything, just an amicable attitude and friendly smile as he carries her to the bathroom.

She may not know why he’s single so often, but she definitely understands how he always ends up back in another relationship not soon after getting dumped.


End file.
